I Don't know (SEQUEL OF OH MY GOD)
by Y.P Park Mi Chan
Summary: PARA ANAK MEMBER EXO YANG KECEHHH BADAI SELALU (?), KEJADIAN SEPERTI CINTA SEGITIGA, PERTEMUAN DENGAN CINTA PERTAMA DAN SEBAGAINYA. WARNING ! BAHASA NON BAKU, KEMUNGKINAN AKAN MEMBUAT MATA ANDA KEBINGUNGAN DAN AKHIRNYA KELAINAN, MENGAKIBATKAN MUNTAH-MUNTAH KARENA EP EP INI GAGAL TES KESEHATAN (?)…. TIDAK USAH BANYAK BACHON (?) LAGI, SILAHKAN DIBACA DAN DISIMAK DENGAN BETUL-BETUL…


**"****I DON'T KNOW" (SEQUEL FROM OH MY GOD)**

**CAST :**

· **CHAN HYUN : NAMJA (ANAK BAEKYEOL)**

· **KYUNG IN : YEOJA (ANAK KAISOO)**

· **YI JOON : YEOJA (ANAK SULAY)**

· **TAE HUN : NAMJA (ANAK HUNHAN)**

· **JONG MIN : NAMJA (ANAK CHENMIN)**

· **ZI WU : NAMJA (ANAK TAORIS)**

· **YI ZI : YEOJA (ANAK TAORIS)**

· **EXO MEMBER**

**GENRE :**

· **FAMILY**

· **COMEDY**

· **PARODY**

· **SCHOOL LIFE**

· **ROMANCE**

· **ETC**

**LENGTH : ONESHOOT**

**AUTHOR : Y.P **

**FB : PUTERI MAULIDAWATI IKHSAN (SAYA JUGA POSH DISANA d._.)**

**SUMARRY : KEHIDUPAN PARA ANAK MEMBER EXO YANG KECEHHH BADAI SELALU (?), KEJADIAN SEPERTI CINTA SEGITIGA, PERTEMUAN DENGAN CINTA PERTAMA DAN SEBAGAINYA. WARNING ! BAHASA NON BAKU, KEMUNGKINAN AKAN MEMBUAT MATA ANDA KEBINGUNGAN DAN AKHIRNYA KELAINAN, MENGAKIBATKAN MUNTAH-MUNTAH KARENA EP EP INI GAGAL TES KESEHATAN (?)…. TIDAK USAH BANYAK BACHON (?) LAGI, SILAHKAN DIBACA DAN DISIMAK DENGAN BETUL-BETUL…**

**WARNING ! SEMAKIN KE BAWAH BAHASA SEMAKIN ANEH DAN CAMPUR ADUK ! BILA BINGUNG JANGAN SALAHIN ANE YE ! BYE…**

Sepasang mata bulat sekarang menatap tajam ke arah namja berkulit tan di hadapannya yang sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya juga "eomma semangat ! eomma semangat ! jangan sampai kalah dengan appa yang hitam itu ! eomma semangat, kalau eomma menang kita akan mendapatkan jatah uang lebih banyak ! eomma semangat, tatap lebih tajam lagi eomma" teriak seorang yeoja yang memakai Toa ke arah telinga sang namja atau appanya untuk memberikan semangat kepada eommanya "ya ! Kim Kyung In ! diam saja ini adalah urusan appa dengan eomma" bentak namja itu kepada anaknya yang ia panggil Kim Kyung In tapi tidak membuat Kyung In terkejut atau takut malah menambahkan intonasi teriakannya di telinga sang appa "ya ! Kim Kyung Soo sampai kapan kau akan menyerah oeh ?!" tanya namja iu kepada istrinya "tidak akan sampai kau menyerah Kim Jong In" kata Kyung Soo sambil menambah intensitas ketajaman matanya sampai-sampai mata saya yang sedang melihat ke arah monitor laptop terbakar #THOR :YAHHHH ! ANDWEAAA ! KAMJONG AKU AKAN BALAS KAU, KAI : KENAPA AKU ?!*CENGO 45. (back to stori #Kai : story thor story ! Thor : siapa yang nulis oeh ! kalau protes lagi keluar lu dari epep gua ! Kai :*bungkem) "emakkkk ! jangan kalah dari babeee yang itemmm selangit ini !" koar Kyung In sambil menagngkat baner 'Kim Kyung Soo'.

TINUNGGG…TINUNGGG…

Suara bel tersebut membuat mata item si kkamjong tertutup dan akhirnya Kyung In dan bersorak kegirangan sampai-sampai lupa naskah selanjutnya (Kyung In : thor pinjem naskahnya bentar, Thor : udah kan back to stori, Kai : story mahhh thor, Thor : mau keluar ye dari ni epep ? Kai : eh kagak-kagak) sedangkan Kyung Soo langsung berjalan ke arah wc kemudian membersihkan lukisan di kelopak matanya yang bergambar mata (Thor : ohhh, ternyata gambar tohh, Kyung Soo : iyee, lah elu kagak tauya Thor kan elu yang nulis ? Thor : eh iye juga ye). Kai pun berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukakan pintu untuk seseorang "wahh, nagapin elu PARK CHANYEOL BIN TIANG LISTRIk" kata kkamjoong sambil menatap kea rah atas lebih tepatnya kea rah wajah orang yang bernama Park Chan Yeol yang memiliki tinggi seperti tiang bendera SD (?) "lahhh… mana Kyung In ? gua ada urusan ama dia jongong" tanya Chanyeol lalu langsung mengeluyur kedalam rumah kamjong "ehh ahjussi tiang listrik, ngapain kesini ?" tanya Kyung Insaat melihat Chanyeol berjalan ke arahnya "Chan Hyun datang Kyung In ah" kata Chanyeol yang membuat Kyung In diam dan author juga diam "siape die ahjussi tiang listrik ?" tanya Kyung In yang membuat seluruh orang yang ada di rumah dan termasuk author cengo (thor :*robek naskah) "lahhh, calon laki elu mahh, tunangan elu lagi kecil Kyung In, mata aja yang dibulatin" bentak Chanyeol yang langsung di death glare oleh Kyung Soo karena mata Kyung In sama dengan matanya "eh tiang listrik apa salahnya kami punya mata bulat oehhh ?! dari pada elu badan doing di tinggiin dari pada kepala elu yang di isi ilmu !" amarah Kyung Soo meledak-ledak bagaikan kembang api pada malam hari raya idul fitri (Thor :inget bulan puasa gua) "ehhh, mending gua tinggi bisa jadi model, dari pada laki elu kulitnya item" koar Chanyeol yang membuat kkamjong yang sedang menutup matanya dan tubuhnya dengan kain kafhan*ralat, menututp matanya di atas sofa langsung emosi kemudian melempar bantal yang ada disana "ehhh elu tiang listrik kalo mau berantem jangan kesini ganggu aja !" marah kkamjjong yang membuat si tiang lsitrik tertawa lebar "Kyung In ikut ahjussi sekarang, Chan Hyun udah pulang dari Aaaaaaamerika buat nemuin kamu lagi tau" kata Chanyeol alay bin anak layang-layang (Chanyeol: badan gua tinggi gak cocok jadi layang-layang tau. Thor : mau gua keluarin dari nih epep ? Chanyeol : kagak-kagak).

Merekapun berangkat ke rumah Chanyeol dengan memakai mobil Chanyeol. Saat mereka tiba dirumah Chanyeol, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggil Kyung In dengan berteriak serta suara bassnya "KYUNG IN !" teriak seseorang itu lagi dan merekapun menoleh ke arah pintu rumah Chanyeol. Terlihatlah seorang namja tingginya hampir sama dengan Chanyeol dan wajahnya agak mirip dengan Chanyeol. "Chan Hyun ?" tanya MI Chan saat melihat namja tiang listrik yang ada didepan rumah Chanyeol "kyungie ! I MISS YOU MUCH" teriak Chan hyun sambil berlari kemudian memeluk tubuh Mi Chan yang tingginya hanya sampai dadanya saja yang membuat Mi Chan menghilang dalam pelukan namja tersebut.

"ehmmm, maaf elu siape ?" tanya Kyung In membuat Chan Hyun bagaikan terkena petir disiang bolong, dengan pelan Chan Hyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap dalam-dalam mata Kyung In yang bulat bagaiikan donat (Kyung In : elu cari mati ya Thor, Thor : enggak gua lagi ngetik epep, kyung In : oh) "elu lupa gue ya my koala eyes ? ini ayang elu si Chan Hyun, eleh-eleh kamu mah lupa ma akang, cuman di tinggal 6 tahun masa kamu lupa ma akang ? neng ini akang Park Chan Hyun yang kece badai" jelas Chan Hyun yang malah membuat Kyung In menjadi cengo "ehh, akang gua itu Tae Hun, Oh Tae Hun, bukan elu, gua baru jadian kemaren ma dia kok" bantah Kyung In dan memberitahukan bahwa dia adalah yeojachingu dari anak keluarga Oh (Oh Sehun dan Oh Luhan) dan bukan tunangan dari namja yang ada dihadapannya… JGERRRR, BGDEUMMM, TUMPRAK-TUMPRAKKKK…. AUUUUU*EXO-WOLF (CAPSLOCK JEBOLL) Chan Hyun bagaikan terkena petir "ya allah, Kyung In beneran lu lupa ma anak gua ? dia tuangan elu, liat nih foto buktinya" protes Chanyeol karena gak terima anaknya dilupain seenak jidatnya sambil memberikan foto kepada Kyung In. Kyung In pun melihat ke arah foro tersebut dan membelalakan matanya, "ini…ini gua ?! OH NOOO ! FIRST KISS GUE !" teriak Kyun In sambil guling-guling ditanah karena first kissnya sudah di ambil seseorang.

Tunggu… dimana kah KaiSoo ? entahlah, sepertinya mereka menghilang ditelan kkamjjong ? atau ditelan bumi ? dan saat ane cari-cari saya tidak ketemu, lebih baik kita tanyakan mereka yang sedang tidur didalam mobli. Ehhh ! tunggu, berarti gua tau dong dimana mereka, ya sudah gak usah dipermasalahin beginilah saya -,- . BEK TU STORI !

"jadi lu lupa gue nye Kyungie ? tega banget luuu, Emakk ! anak elu di lupain oleh anak ahjussi kkamjjong !" teriak Chan Hyun kayak pake toa mesjid sambil manggil BaekHyun emaknya dan ngaduin apa yang terjadi ama dia barusan, namun karena telinga si kkamjjong tajem, dia denger tuh Chan Hyun nyebut die kkamjjong. "WOYY ! TOA BERJALAN SINI ELU ! TEGA BANGET ELU MA APPA MERTUA ELU !" teriak kkamjong sambil mengejar tuh anak tiang bendera SD dan Anak Toa mesjid.

DRTTT…DRTTT…DRTTTT…JAGYA CALLING…JAGYA CALLING !

Suara ponsel milik Kyung In membuat Kyung In berhenti cengo kemudian mengangkat telpon yang masuk kedalam ponselnya "yeoboseyo ?"-Kyung In "ne, ah jagya kamu dimana, akang mau jalan-jalan ma kamu, pake motor ma anak-anak club dance lainnya, mau ikut gak nih ?"-Tae Hun "ahhh, jinjja, aku di jemput aku ne, bye jagya. umachhh"-Kyung in. "sape Kyung In ?" tanya Chanyeol yang membuat Chan Hyun dan Kai berhenti bermain Tom and Jerry (bingung, siape Jerrynye sape Tomnye ?) "Tae Hun ahjussi, namjachingu Kyungie" jelas Kyung In membuat Kai, Kyung Soo, Chanyeol, Chan Hyun, dan Baekhyun diam ditempat (eh, Baekhyun Kyung Soo kapan kalian datang oeh ?, BaekSoo : dari tadi tapi kami gak dapat shoot kamera, Thor : ohhh).

"EMAKK !" teriak Chan Hyun sambil berlari kearah BAekhyun sang emak (?) kemudian memeluk sang emak "kenapa elu Hyun ?" tanya Baekhyun kepada Chan Hyun sambil mengelus-elus kepala Chan Hyun "entuhh, si Kyungie lupa ma Hyunie, HUA ! gimana dunk mom ?" tanya Chan Hyun sambil nangis ampe baju si Baekhyun basah kayak abis main Hujan-hujanan (?) "yang sabar ye,entar si Kyungie ingat kok" tenang Baekhyun sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala Chan Hyun.

TITTTT… TIITTTTT *sound gagal*

"jagya ! palliwa !" panggil seseorang diluar pagar rumah Chan Hyun, terlihat sekarang namja berkulit seputih susu, berambut blonde, bermata seperti rusa, dan berbibir tipis tengah melambaikan tangannya sambil memasang senyum mautttnya (?) di bibirnya dan bersama dengan beberapa orang yang juga memakai motor yang bisa dibilang sangat mahal juga keren ke arah Kyung In "nee jagya chamkaman ! Eomma, Appa, Ahjussi Park, Ahjumma Park, dan Chan Hyun Pai" Kta Kyung Soo lalu berlari ke arah Tae Hun dan pergi memggunakan motor Tae Hun bersma Tae Hun dan kawan-kawan (?)

"huhhh, KYUNGIEE ! TEGA SEKALI KAU TINGGALKAN AKU !" teriak Chan Hyun yang berada di ruang karaoke bersama seseorang dengan menggunakan microphone. "_saram bakkea molla… Hajima andwea, kajjima andwea, sarrawae molla !_" nyanyi Chan Hyun sambil menangis disana, tidak terhitung berapa banyak botol bir yang sudah ia habiskan, sedangkan Zi Wu sepupunya sedari tadi tertidur karena naynyian Chan Hyun yang merdu dan juga sudah bosan menemani sepupunya itu yang sedang patah hati. "WOYYY ! ZI WUU ! NAPE ELU TIDUR !" teriak Chan Hyun yang samih menggunakan microphone dan menyebabkan ZI Wu terjatuh ke lantai, namja campuran Canada-China, bermata tajam dan memiliki tanda lahir di matanya seperti mata panda, berambut blonde, bertubuh tinggi tegap, dan jago Wushu dan Rapp ini sangat marah kepada Chan Hyun "woi Chan Hyun kenape elu ?! udah baek gua nemenin elu disni elu udah ganggu gua !" tereak+bentakan sangar dari Zi Wu hanya ditanggapi dengan cengiran aneh dari Chan Hyun "gua sakit hati gara-gara Kim Kyung In" jelas Chan Hyun sambil meminum bir kaleng nya lagi "Kim Kyung In ? primadona kuliah tempat gua ye ? gua juga pernah pacarn ama die, tapi dia salah paham ma gua, dikira gua ma Yi Zi itu pacran dibelakang die, jadi die mutusin gue lalu jadian ma Tae Hun. Ya gua nyesel sihh ngelepas dia, dia imut sihhh, mana udah bisa nyanyi jago dance lagi, entuh yeoja juga pintar, perpect dah tuh yeoja" jelas Zi Wu yang malah menambah Chan Hyun bingung gimana cara mendpatin tuh yeoja "hahaha, apa jangan-jangan tuh yeoja tunangan lu dulu Hyun ? aduh kesian banget lu dilupain hahaha" ejek Zi Wuyang malah membuat Chan Hyun menangis "ehhh ? santé aja nape, ah kata Eomma elu kita ke supermarket beli bir, jus, minuman kaleng ma botol cepat dah" kata Zi Wu lalu menyeret Chan Hyun keluar karaoke dan membawanya ke supermarket.

"eh, Chan Hyun keluar dari mobil gue, cepet dahhh masa gua yang belanja ? Eomma elu yang nyuruh looo, kalo elu gak nurut gua pastiin telinga elu merah" ancam Zi Wu karena sedari tadi Chan Hyun tidak mau keluar dari mobil berhasil. "Zi Wu gege !" teriak seseorang dari arah belakang, seorang yeoja bermata elang, bertubuh tinggi tegap, seorang model, langsing, cantik, berambut hitam, dan wajahnya yang mirip sekali dengan Zi Wu berlari kea rah mereka berdua "ehhh ? Yi Zi ngapain elu disni ?" tanya Chan Hyun tiba-tiba YI Zi kembaran dari Zi Wu sekaligus sepupunya itu tiba-tiba berada disana "gua disuruh eomma elu buat belanja juga bantuin kalian bedua, cepat gih" kta Yi Zi sambil menarik tubuh namja yang ada di hadapannya kea rah dalam Supermarket.

"akhirnya selese, banyak banget nape belanjaannya ? padahal itu cumin minuman aje" keluh ZI Wu sambil memasukkan belanjaannya ke dalam mobil "eh gua ikut kalian ye" kata Yi Zi yang langsung di tatap horror oleh Chan Hyun dan ZI Wu "KENAPE ?! ELU JUUAL YE MOBIL ELU ?! BUAT APA TUH DUIT YANG BANYAK ?! JANGAN BILANG ELU BELI BARANG BRANDED" pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Chan Hyun dan Zi Wu bersamaan yang hanya di balasi dengan gelengan kepala Yi Zi "mobil di rumah Ahjumma Park, kan gua di suruh bantuin kalian bedua, jadi gua tinggal aja tuh mobil di rumah ahjumma Park, kan bisa ngirit bensin kalo ikut kalian, cepet gihhh" jelas Yi Zi kemudian dia masuk kedalam mobil "hedehhh, kembaran elu mengerikan Zi Wu" keluh Chan Hyun yang hanya di angguki oleh Zi Wu. "abis ini kitake toko kue milik Yi Joon, tadi ahjumma menyurh gue jemput Yi Joon ma Jong Min disana" perintah Yi Zi yang hanya di angguki oleh ZI Wu.

"WOYYY! JONG MIN AH ! YI JOON AH ! PALLIWA !" teriak Chan Hyun dari luar toko yang hampir tutup tersebut, maklum sudah jam 7 malam jadi waktunya tutup. "iye sabar nape, Minie jangan lupa dikunci" jawab Yi Joon kemudian mengingatkan Jong Min agar menutp pintu toko tersebut. Saat mereka ditengah jalan ban mobil Zi Wu tiba-tiba bocor dan membuat mereka harus mendorong mobil tersebut kea rah bengkel yang dekat disana. "hhaaah cape gua, ya uadh gua ma Yi Joon ma Jong Min duluan ye gua bawa belanjaannya" kata Yi Zi sambil mengeluarkan belanjaan yang ada di m, aobil kemudian menelpon taksi langganannya. Mereka bertigapun pergi lebih dulu dan meninggalkan Zi Wu dan Chan Hyun di bengkel. "woy ahjussi lama lagi ye ?" tanya Chan Hyun krena uadh bosan dar tadi nunggu "nih udah selese" jawab ahjussi bengkel tersebut, setelah Zi Wu membayar upah kepada ahjussi bengekl tersebut merekapun berangkat kerumah Chan Hyun.

"HANA DUL SETT ! WELCOME PARK CHAN HYUN !"

Teriak semua orang yang ada di dalam rumah Chan Hyun saat Chan Hyun dan Zi Wu masuk ke dalam rumah "woahhh ! ahjussi Jong Dae, ahjussi Jong In, ahjussi Wu Fan, ahjussi Se Hun, ahjussi Joon Myun, ahjumma Kyung Soo, ahjumma Minseok, ahjumma Luhan, ahjumma Yi Xing, ahjumma Tao, Yi Zi, Jong Min, Yi Joon, Zi Wu, dan Tae Hun… HAHHH TAE HUN NGAPAEN ELU DISINI ?!" tanya Chan Hyun karena namja bermata rusa yang sudah membuat dia stress hari ini juga ikut. "EITSS… lupa ya elu ma gua, gua temen elu, lah gua punya hadiah buat elu, buka aja tuh kotak" jelas tae Hun sambil menunjuk ke arah kado yang super besar di dekat kue coklat kesukaannya.

Chan Hyun pun membuka kado tersebut dan… "WELCOME MY HEART" teriak kyung In dari dalam kado tersebut sambil melompat kecil dan memeluk Chan Hyun. Chan Hyun yang hanya diam dari tadi membuat Kyung In jenuh kemudian mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Chan Hyun, saat ia melihat wajah Chan Hyun ternyata Chan Hyun menangis "Waeyo jagya ?" tanya Kyung In khawatir (ya jelas lah, kalo gak khawatir kenapa nanya*di death glare Kyung In) "HIKSS… HKSSS, elu tega ma gua Kyungie, masa elu pura-pura lupa gue, sakit tau ga, sakit" jelas Chan Hyun sambil memeluk tubuh Kyung In "hehe, mianhae gue ma para ahjumma, ahjussi, dan teman-teman buat nih rencana agar elu terharu saat datang kesini. Gue gak bakalan ngelupain elu kok Hyunie, gak bakal, ah aku tidak punya hadiah kau mau hadiah apa ?" jelas Kyung In lalu bertanya kepada Chan Hyun sambil menyeka air mata di wajah Chan Hyun "tutup matamu" printah Chan Hyun yang langsung dituruti oleh Kyung In, saat ia menututp matanya, Chan Hyun langsung mencium bibir Kyung In singkat.

Orang-orang yang ada disana pada Cengo, Tae Hun dan Zi Wu tambah Cengo, apalagi Author (All: pergi lu daahhh, Thor : tega lu, All: gak peduli, Thor:*pundung) melihat adegan tersebut. "gomawo" kata Chan Hyun kemudian memeluk tubuh Kyung In "jangan tinggalin gue lagi Hyunie, gue gak suka" kata Kyung In lalu diangguki oleh Chan Hyun "elu juga, jangan pernah lupain gue" kata Chan Hyun yang langsung diangguki oleh Kyung In.

"HANA DUL SETT…" KLIIKKK*sound gagal -,- , foto mereka semuapun telah diambil dan membuat mereka tertawa bersama. Zi Wu dan Tae Hun duduk di taman belakang rumah Chan Hyun sambil meminum bir kaleng yang di ambil dari dalam kulkas Chan Hyun. "ehh, elu udah tau nih rencana ?" tanya Zi Wu kepada Tae Hun "gue baru tautadi sore waktu gue jalan-jalan ama tuh Kyungie, gue kira dia nerima gue gara-gara die suka ma gue, eh ternyata buat entuh sepupu elu, etdahhh gue sakit hati tapi gue tahan" jelas tae Hun sambil meminum birnya, si Zi Wu cumin manggut-manggut "sma, gue pernah pacaran ma tuh Kyungie, tapi gara-gara gue ketemu ma dia waktu gue jalan-jalan ke mall ma Yi Zi dia kira selingkuh, dulu waktu gue nembak dia bilang 'gue udah punya tunangan, gak ape-ape ?' ya udah gue jawab iye, tapi gue gak nyangka kalo tunangan die itu si Toa+Tiang berjalan" jelas Zi Wu yang langsung di amnggut-manggutin si Tae Hun. "nasib kite sama ye" kata Tae Hun kemudian diangguki oleh Zi Wu, "EITSS, tapi gue lagi deketin si Park Mi Chan, dancer utama di kuliahan kite, fu fu fuf, cakep tuh orang mana pinter + berbakat kayak si Kyung In" kata Zi Wu yang membuat Tae Hun menyemburkan birnya "APE ?! GUE JUGA NGINCAR DIE TAU GAK ?! kalo gitu kita saingan soal park Mi Chan, deal ?" bentak + tawaran taruhan diberikan kepada Zi Wu yang langsung diangguki Zi Wu.

Sedangkan didalam, Yi Joon dan Jong Min sedang duduk di sofa sambil melihat ke arah dua orang yang sedang berlomba-lomba berteriak. "eh mereka berdua ngapain tuh Joonie ?"tanya Jong Min kepadaYi Joon yang hanya dib alas dengan sebuah gelengan "ah, Joonie,sebenarnya gue suka ma elu… You Wanna Be My Girlfriend ?" tanya Jong Min yang membuat Yi Joon terpesona kemudian mengangguk antusias "KYA ! GOMAWO JAGYA !" teriak Jong Min sambil memeluk tubuh Yi Joon erat. "eh, elu apain tuh anak gue ?" tanya Joon Myun dan Yi Xing bersamaan "cumin meluk kok Ajussi, Ahjumma" jelas Jong Min sambil melepas pelukannya "oh, Eh Chen Xiumin sini,bentar lagi kita jadi besanan" teriak Yi Xing yang membuat Xiumin dan Chen tersenyum kemudian mendekati Yi Joon dan jong Min yang wajahnya sudah memeraH "jinjja ? omo" kata Chen sambil tersenyum kemudian mengelus pelan kepala sang anak "iya, kau ahrus menjadi istri yang baik Yi Joon ah" kata Xiumin sambil mengelus kepala Yi Joon pelan.

Sisi lain, ternyata HunHan dan Taoris tengah memisahkan anak mereka yaitu Zi Wu dan Tae Hun yang hampir menampar satu sama lain karena masalah sepele "etdahh, eomma, Appa, ahjussi, ahjumma, minggir" perinath Yi Zi yang sudah sedaritadi bosan melihat pertengkaran mereka berdua "bisa diam ?" tanya Yi Zi pelan yang ternayta tidak dihiraukan oleh Zi Wu dan Tae Hun. Tae Hun dan Zi Wu yanghampir memukul satu sama lain langsung berhenti kemduian terjatuh ketanah, ternayta mereka terjauh ketanah setelah Yi Zi memukul titik pusat energy mereka dan membuat keduanya tidak memiliki tenaga sedikitpun sampai 15 menit kemudian. "ku serahkan sisanya kepada kalian Eomma, Appa, ahjussi, Ahjumma" kata Yi Zi kemudian pergi dari tempat tersebut. "etdaahh tuh anak kapan belajar matrial art ? gak pernah ddengar tuh" tanya Kris saat melihat adegan anaknya tadi "entahlah yeobo" jawab Tao sambil menggelengkan kepalanya "Woy ! daripada mikirin masalah entuh lebih baik angkatnih dua orang, gua enggak kuat" teriak Lu Han sambil mengangkat tubuh Tae Hun bersama Se Hun "iye, cepetdah tuhh anak elu kesian banget" kata Se Hun lagi yang membuat Kris dan Tao akhirnya mengangkat tubuh Zi Wu kedalam.

Kai, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun sedang duduk di balkon rumah tersebut sambil memeluk satu sama lain, biarkanlah merasakan masa muda lagi. Sedangkan Chan Hyun dan Kyung In sedang duduk di atas kasur milik Chan Hyun di dalam kamar Chan Hyun. Sedang menyatukan bibir mereka, TOKK…TOKKK… suara pintu di ketuk membuat Chan Hyun berhenti mencium Kyung In "nugu ?" tanya Chan Hyun "ni Eomma, kami semua akan pergi, besok kami akan pulang, jadi jaga rumah ne, Pai Pai sayang ! buatlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan bersama Kyung In" teriak Baekhyun sambil tertawa dari luar. Mereka berdua bingung "gimana kalau kita…" kata Chan Hyun sambil menggelitik tubuh Kyung In.

Tepat ke esokan harinya mereka semua pulang ke rumah baekyeol dan berjalan menuju kamar Chan Hyun. Di pikiran mereka, Chan Hyun melakukan sesuatu terhadap Kyung In dan mereka berdua akan menikah cepat. Dengan perlahan mereka membuka kamar tersebut, dan…

"ASTAGA CHAN HYUN !" Baekhyun sangat terkejut, apa sekarang yang dia lihat adalah…

.

.

.

.

Kaleng bir dimana-mana dan mereka berdua tidur sambil memegang kartu di tangan mereka juga jangan lupa jepitan jemuran yang melekat di telinga Chan Hyun "percuma aja malam tadi kita tinggal wehh…" guman Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan keadaan mereka berdua.

End dengan tidak elite nya –-"


End file.
